Love starts with jealousy
by elepine4
Summary: Haruhi Quits the S.O.S brigade and Kyon wants ansers but, what he finds both suprises and angers him. KYONxHARUHI also has an OC paring but everthing works out. Or does it? Rated M for later chapters *discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Okay so, I've had this idea for a awhile. Pease do NOT read if easily ticked off. This story does have OCs and it does have a OC x Haruhi part but don't worry that won't last forever...or will it. DUN DUN DUNNN. OH and this is kinda in Kyon's point of view. **

Kyon was sitting in his chair. He was staring out the window with an aggravated look. He had his chin in his palm with his elbow perched ont he table. He and the others were still waiting for haruhi to arrive. She had called them all to an emergency meeting.

You see all of them , Kyon, Yuki, Mikuru , and Itsuki, are all part of a club called the S.O.S brigade. They spend their time trying to find strange things or something like that. Kyon doesn't really care so he never really listened. Anyways , Their club leader is haruhi Suzumiya and she called everyone to meet and she said it was an emergency.

Kyon sighed. "Where is that girl. We've been waiting for almost an hour!"

"Be patient Kyon. I'm sure she's going to be here any second now." Itsuki said trying to calm him down.

Mikuru nodded. While Yuki was , of course, to busy with her book to pay attention.

All of a sudden the door burst open. "Sorry to keep you waiting! I was busy."

"Then, why didn't you just call us after you were done with whatever you were busy with!"Kyon shouted. He was cleary aggravated at the fact that Haruhi had them waiting for an hour. He couldn't stand this stupid girl.

" I'm sorry! So shut up!" Haruhi quickly glared at him before she continued. " I'm sorry to inform you all that I will be quitting the S.O.S brigade."

Kyon stared wide-eyed at her , as so did the others. Even Yuki had put her book down to stare at her.

"B-but why?" Asked Mikuru. She was obviously confused. Haruhi loved this club more than any of us and she just comes in here and tells us she's quitting.

"I've decided I want to do other things with my time."

"Things like what?" asked , more like screamed, Kyon. He wasn't exactly sure why he cared.

"You know. Things." She just smiled at him. "Well, i have to get going now. Have fun with your club." She skipped out of the room.

' Why does she seem so happy?' Kyon thought. He shot up out of his seat and walked angrily towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Mikuru. Kyon just ignored her and left.

Kyon felt like a stalker looking for Haruhi. He searched every corner of the school for her. Why did he care so much that she quit? Why was he searching for her? He keeps trying to tell himself that he just wants answers. But, is that really what he wants?

But, when he turned the corner he saw something he wished that he hadn't.

**A/N – DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! ****What happened? Read next chapter to find out . I will update as soon as I get 3 reviews.**


	2. American Boy?

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! busy with school and boyfriends =D yummy right? Anyways this is told from Kyon's point of view. ENJOY!**

Kyon couldn't believe his eyes. He stared in disbelief at Haruhi and the strange boy. THEY WERE KISSING? Haruhi has never even mentioned another boy and here she was KISSING him! Kyon felt his insides burn with jealousy. But, why?

Why did he care? Just then Haruhi saw him from the corner of her eyes and slowly and smoothly boke the kiss. "Shouldn't you be at your club" she asked with a stuck up tone.

Kyon pointed at the boy with anger. "who is he?"

Haruhi smiled. "This is my boyfriend. Isn't he just gorgeous?"

It's true he was. He had soft silky hair that went down to about his shoulders. Kinda like a blonde emo cut. He was about 6,3 in height. He was obviously well built. His muscles were big but not in the freaky too big way. The just right way. Kyon was _jealous._

"B-boyfriend?" Kyon asked in disbelief.

Haruhi nodded. Then, she smiled. "Whats wrong Kyon? You seem _jealous._"

"I'm NOT jealous!" He spat at her angrily and even a little bit embarrassed.

"What ever you say kyon." Haruhi smirked. "Come on Mike, let's go home."

Mike? That sounds like an american name. He must be from america. NO wonder he doesn't know what a freak haruhi is. No one normal would date that _FREAK._ But, kyon isn't a normal boy.

Wait, why did he add that. He has no interest in that crazy idiot. Even is she did have the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Or the prettiest , softest, and shiniest hair he has ever seen. Also, her body wasn't too bad either. He wished he could just...

'STOP! Don't even think those things!' Kyon sighed aloud. 'Curse this teenage boy mind of mine.' he thought. But, why did he feel sort of...

_Jealous?_

Kyon just shook his head. What a crazy thought he would never have feelings for her. But, why did he feel like she could do better than... _Mike..._way better.

Kyon decided to go home for the die. He needed to think about a few things.

After fighting with his little sister about who had to clean what. Kyon made his way to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He shook his head. He couldn't possibly be jealous could he?

_He was._

Kyon rubbed his temples. How could he just let her get away like that. He had so many chances to make her his. but, he was too stupid to relise his true feelings. Atleast not untill it was too late. What was he gonna do?

Just then Kyon got the most evil of ideas. He thought about what haruhi said earlier. "_What's wrong Kyon? You seem jealous." _She sounded like she wanted him to be. Maybe she's _TRYING _to get him jealous. Kyon hoped that was the case bause if not he was about to do something he was might regret.


	3. Meeting

**GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN! - quoting eminem lol. ENJOY!**

Kyon was trying to decide if he should do this or not. Would it really work. Probably not. But, he could try. He got out his phone and texted sighed. Would she really go. Probably not.

Kyon got dressed in a simple dark blue sweatshirt and jeans and slipped on his sneakers and left. He was praying to god that Haruhi would show up. _He needed her to show up_.

Kyon waited for Haruhi to arrive. He had asked her to meet him in the park. He was sitting on the same bench he had sat on when Mikuru had told him that she was a time travler thing. Kyon didn't really care to remember right now. His only thoughts focused on Haruhi.

_She's not going show up. Why would she show up? _Kyon sighed. _She's not going to come._

Just as Kyon was going to get up and go home he saw a figure walking towards him.

Haruhi walked up with a serious look on her face and sat next to Kyon. "What do you want?"

This was his chance to get things up. _Don't fuck this up._

**OOOHHH! CLIFF HANGA! lol this was just a filler sorry for my laziness D: WELL, enjoy the story. Updates may come saturday. MAYBE!**


End file.
